Oops... I Thought You Were Someone Else
by Marcus Liam Breu
Summary: It's been sixty years since Neo has been in the Matrix. But someone called Gofer has spotted someone that looks just like him. Is it Neo or is is someone or something else? (Tell me what is wrong with this chapter, so I can make Chapter 2 really cool!)
1. Default Chapter

A  
  
MATRIX  
  
FANFIC  
  
SYNOPSIS:  
  
It's been about 60 years & Neo and the crew from the Neb haven't been inside the Matrix since Triniti was killed by an Agent.  
  
Now, someone is spotted inside; That looks like Neo. Is it him? Or is it someone else?  
  
  
  
Oops... I Thought You Were Someone Else  
  
Written By Marcus Liam Breu.  
  
mroberts@eminem.com (Send praise, death threats & marriage proposals)  
  
  
  
Gofer sat there looking at the numbers & letters streaming down is computer screen, which was his view of the Matrix.  
  
He hasn't been in, since he was released. He didn't ever want to go back in.  
  
Had a fear of waking up in the pod again. And that's something he didn't want.  
  
But I don't think anybody, would want to wake up in a pod full of liquid oxygen, with wired & cables attached to you.  
  
Only to look out and see, millions of other pods, filled with other human beings.  
  
He remembers when he looked out into the field for the first time.  
  
He thought it was a dream. But he knew it wasn't. Of course, he really didn't know at the time what a real dream felt like.  
  
He remembers looking across to the pod next to his, and finding the guy that worked at the news-stand around the corner from where he used to live.  
  
He can't really remember what happened after that.  
  
We think he had a panic attack and fainted.  
  
But when he woke up he was in our ship, The Xeerong.  
  
It didn't take him long to warm to the crew. He even started a love affair with our captain, we all called her Temp. Short for Temptress. She was very beautiful.  
  
It must have been hard for her. She was taken out of the Matrix, by mistake.  
  
A glitch in the Matrix's system. As the story goes, when the Agents tried to capture the world famous Neo. They changed something. But they hit an extra key by mistake. Releasing her.  
  
Putting up the brick walls in the house where their exit was. Wasn't what caused the De Ja Vu.  
  
Releasing her by mistake did. And lucky they did. Because, if they didn't see the two cats.  
  
Neo might not have made it out.  
  
We we're all suprised when Gofer told us of his love affair with our deceased Captain.  
  
He never let out any secrets of what happened in the sack though.  
  
But when I asked him how it felt. Having sex for real. He said this to me  
  
"In the Matrix, the machines told us what to think sex felt like. But here, we have all sorts of options.  
  
In this world... the REAL world. It can feel like anything.  
  
It can hurt, it can be the best feeling that you have ever experienced, In or out of the Matrix.  
  
But the only feeling I can really tell you about is pain."  
  
I asked him if having sex was actually very painful.  
  
He replied to me with this, and i have never forgot it.  
  
"No. Sex doesn't hurt. But loosing the person that you love does.  
  
You see. Inside the matrix, having your heart broken isn't real.  
  
The Matrix send messages to your brain telling you what to feel & think.  
  
But having your heart broken is very different. Because the Matrix doesn't send impulses to your heart.  
  
And until you think with your heart instead if your head. You haven't really been freed."  
  
I have replayed this message in my head over & over again for the eight years Temp has been gone.  
  
And I have never really found the answer. Which, comparing it to what Gofer said.  
  
I have never really lived. And am still partially a slave to the Matrix.  
  
Gofer picked up a picture of Temp. Not so much a picture as it was a very detailed drawing.  
  
In the Matrix, Gofer was a sketch artist for the Oregon Police.  
  
He stared at the picture. His eyes not moving from the drawing, not even blinking.  
  
Then his eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
He put his head down on the table, in his arms. He fell asleep like that. We left him.  
  
He doesn't usually get that much sleep.  
  
It was about five in the morning. Or course, we couldn't really tell.  
  
When Gofer finally lifted his head up.  
  
His eyes blurry from tears & from his dreamless sleep.  
  
He looked at the screen with the codes, which was the Matrix.  
  
He then saw something. Or should i say someone.  
  
He had never seen this person before inside the Matrix.  
  
But he had met him once in the real world.  
  
He met this person once at my sister; Triniti's funeral in Zion.  
  
He had also met this persons son; Neon.  
  
... But this couldn't be? Could it? Could that person be... Neo?  
  
Gofer stared at the person for longer & longer.  
  
He looked just like Neo. But Neo's 89 years old.  
  
Then Gofer remembered that Neo can bend the Matrix at his command.  
  
Maybe not as good as he could when he was younger. But he can still do it.  
  
To get some more opinions on the matter, Gofer called for all of us to look at the screen.  
  
We all came out of our cabins. Most of us, still half-asleep.  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
"This ought to be worth it!"  
  
"Come on! I need my beauty sleep"  
  
These were among the things I heard when I walked up to the group.  
  
Gofer pointed out the person to us.  
  
We all stared at him. Not one crewmember didn't recognise him.  
  
Although Gofer was the only one to actually meet Neo.  
  
We all knew who he was. We had never actually seen Neo in the Matrix before.  
  
But why would he go into the Matrix after all these years?  
  
He hasn't been in since his wife, Triniti died.  
  
After her death. Nothing really mattered to him any more.  
  
He moved to Zion with his son. To raise him properly.  
  
Well... as properly as someone can in these dark times.  
  
But then the question of why he went back in came up again.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Have they found a way to defeat the Agents?"  
  
Before I knew it. They were all arguing. Which started earlier than I thought it would.  
  
Nobody could agree with each other. Everyone had their own idea.  
  
Little did they know. I was already in contact with Zion.  
  
An operator answered (The kind of Operator from the 20th century)  
  
"Hello. Zion"  
  
"Hello. Could you please patch me through to Neo"  
  
I said  
  
"Neo gets a lot of calls. What makes you think I'm going to patch you through to him.  
  
When I can't do it for anybody else?"  
  
She said back, in a snobby tone.  
  
I simply replied with  
  
"Its about Matrix"  
  
She didn't say anything else. She just patched me through. She knew I wasn't lying.  
  
Nobody ever lies about the Matrix.  
  
I waited. While the others still argued. There should be a fistfight breaking out any minute.  
  
But I don't have the money to place a bet. I was watching them start pushing each other.  
  
I was laughing slightly. Then someone answered. But it didn't sound like Neo's voice.  
  
It was different. It sounded younger. It sounded like a thirty year olds voice.  
  
"Hello?" It said  
  
"Um... Neon? Is that you?" I said back.  
  
"Yes, it is. And who are you?" It replied.  
  
I said "You probably don't remember me. You were very young when we met. At your mothers funeral. I am Gofer. The captain of the ship Xeerong."  
  
The voice paused, as if trying to think of what I wanted.  
  
Finally is responded.  
  
"And what do you want?"  
  
"Neon. I'm going to make this blunt... Is your father in the Matrix?"  
  
I said.  
  
"No. My father hasn't been in the Matrix for over sixty years. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because. I am looking at the Matrix right now. And I am seeing someone that looks exactly like him."  
  
I said.  
  
"Where is this person?"  
  
I heard back.  
  
I looked at his coordinates on the computer.  
  
"He's in Seattle, Washington. Walking from..."  
  
I stopped there. Because I noticed something that I hadn't before.  
  
His coordinates change every fifteen seconds.  
  
"He's where?"  
  
Said Neon.  
  
"Neon... this persons coordinates change every fifteen seconds. From one country to another"  
  
"What!?"  
  
Neon said back.  
  
"He's changing from state to country to street to road. He's now in Adelaide, Australia...  
  
now he's in Paris, France... now, Baghdad, Iraq... Athens, Greece... Bali, Indonesia... Cairo, Egypt..."  
  
"Ok! Ok! I get the idea!"  
  
Neon interrupted.  
  
"I just saw him on my monitor. Has there ever been anyone that's been known to be able to do that?"  
  
"No. Not even your father. This person is doing something that the Matrix has never experienced."  
  
I said back.  
  
"You're right though. This person does look like my father. When he was younger of course. But that's  
  
his face." Neon replied.  
  
I then heard a voice in the background at Neon's end.  
  
The voice that I heard was the one I was expecting to answer the phone.  
  
Suddenly, it became much clearer as he took hold of the phone.  
  
"Gofer? This is Neo"  
  
My heart stopped. I talked to him once before. But that was a long time ago.  
  
I didn't have anything to say to him before. But now, I have the ultimate conversation starter.  
  
"Neo. Did you hear?"  
  
I said.  
  
"Gofer. Listen carefully to me. Don't let your crew go in after that person. He's very dangerous"  
  
Said Neo in voice that was oddly calm.  
  
I turned around to where my crew was to tell them not to go in. But they were not there.  
  
My eyes immediately darted over to the chair, where we enter the Matrix.  
  
And surely enough. There they were. Hooked up & already inside.  
  
"Damn! Neo! There already inside!"  
  
I said in a panic  
  
"Gofer! Don't panic."  
  
He said back in his calm voice.  
  
"Who is that guy anyway!? How can he do that?"  
  
I yelled back.  
  
What Neo said next, is something that I would never have suspected.  
  
"He's an Agent. But not a normal Agent. This guy is part me. The machines found some of my blood in the Neb's wreckage. They cloned me from that. The Agents have been working on him to make him an Agent. He has the strength, the power, and the speed that I do. But he's using it for all the wrong reasons. And he's just waiting to be released. So he can get Agent Smith out. So he can get me"  
  
I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. And my friends have gone after him.  
  
Then I heard a noise come from the crew's directions.  
  
What is that? Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp....  
  
Oh, my god! That's a flat line!  
  
I looked and one of my crewmembers was dead.  
  
Then another flat line, and another, and another.  
  
They were jittering around & spitting up blood.  
  
They are all going one by one. Now there all gone!  
  
"Neo! He's killed them all!"  
  
I yelled.  
  
Neo didn't answer. He had nothing to say, except I told you so.  
  
Which he wasn't going to do.  
  
I was filled with rage & thoughts of revenge.  
  
In, something that still amazes me.  
  
I yelled as I started running towards my chair, which I had never sat in.  
  
"I'm going in after them!"  
  
I sat in the chair & bye remote control. I was virtually sling shot into the Matrix.  
  
Neo was yelling into the phone.  
  
"No! Don't! Your going to get yourself killed!"  
  
But it was too late. I was already hunting him.  
  
Or was he hunting me?  
  
Neo sat into his chair. Which hadn't been sat in longer than mine.  
  
It was taken from the Neb. The same exact one, where my sister Triniti told him who he was.  
  
He was the one.  
  
Neon run up to this father.  
  
"Dad! You can't go in after him! You don't even know him! Your too old!"  
  
Neon told him.  
  
"I may be old here. But in there, I am as young as I want to be"  
  
Neo replied.  
  
"Why are you going to risk your life for someone that you have never met!?"  
  
Neon yelled.  
  
"Because, Gofer is your uncle. I am doing this for family!"  
  
And with that Neo was put back into the world that he left behind about sixty years ago.  
  
Through the crowd I could see the Agent. The one that looked like Neo.  
  
I pulled out my gun and fired a shot at him.  
  
Could it be the Agent or the real Neo?  
  
Find out next time in the next instalment of "Oops... I Thought You Were Someone Else" 


	2. München, Germany?

Oops... I Thought You Were Someone Else  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The bullet sliced through the air, which was noticeably thicker than the air in the real world.  
  
The bullet flew towards this "Evil Neo" as fast as any bullet can, but for me this feels like an eternity.  
  
It's heading straight for him, it can't miss.  
  
It's so close... it's...  
  
Suddenly, the clone disappeared!  
  
Where the hell could it be?  
  
In Munich, Germany the original Neo "landed".  
  
Why the hell he was there, he didn't know. But it probably had something to do with his son.  
  
He has never been into the Matrix, he just isn't compatible. He doesn't have the plug hole in the back of his head.  
  
And it's the fir4st time since he was a child that he put someone into the Matrix... you lose your touch with some things.  
  
Neo looked around, wondering why he was in the middle of a busy street in Germany.  
  
He didn't have much time to think on that matter, because suddenly, the "Evil Neo" walked up behind him & pressed a gun to the back of his head.  
  
Neo froze. He knew who was holding the gun, and he knew that he should have been more alert to his surroundings. But by now, the year in the Matrix has to be about 2070, and everything has changed so much. Looking around, he noticed cars flying around. Holographic billboards, and such.  
  
This is just how he imagined the future to be, that was when he was still a prisoner to the Matrix.  
  
Neo thought for a moment about the technology.  
  
If there are flying cars, and things like that. It's a wonder that they haven't made the same mistake in here, as we did in reality.  
  
With all this, they must be at least leaning towards A.I.  
  
Why isn't there a Matrix in the Matrix?  
  
Suddenly, Neo remembered the gun pointed in his direction.  
  
He then said in a cool, calm voice – "Why are you doing this?"  
  
What Neo got back was an answer in a bland, straight voice that sounded eerily close to his- "I am doing this because it is my duty I am doing this because it's the reason to what I stupidly call "my life'. I am doing this so I can get out... Mr. Anderson."  
  
Neo's mouth dropped open.  
  
What did this clone just call him? Mr. Anderson?  
  
Neo hadn't been called that for years. It just didn't sound right.  
  
Especially coming from his voice, even if it wasn't his own exactly.  
  
Neo stopped for a minute. Thinking about what he should do.  
  
Then he did it. He jumped high up in the air, and spun around to face the clone.  
  
The then kicked him in the face.  
  
The clone flew back hitting the concrete wall behind him.  
  
Neo landed and pulled out a gun that was silver with gold engraving on the side, the gold read: "Trinity".  
  
Neo fired three shots, making three bullets fly out of the guns end towards the once again standing "Evil Neo".  
  
He dodged them with ease.  
  
Neo put his gun back in it's holster. It's no use trying to shoot him. He'll just dodge them, as would Neo. And he can't jump into him & crack his Matrix code. Because he isn't a computer program entirely. He is alive on the outside, so he isn't all computer.  
  
But he can kill him as he would with any other human. Only it's a lot harder.  
  
The "Evil Neo" then jumped up and lunged towards Neo.  
  
Neo did a back flip and landed on a crate that was behind him.  
  
He kicked the clone in the throat, which made the clone stumble backward and lean downwards, gasping for air.  
  
Neo watched. Thinking about how much this clone looked like him. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them if they stood side to side. Imagine if he got out. People in Zion would believe it was THE Neo.  
  
He has to be stopped.  
  
The "Evil Neo" stood up straight. And looked directly at Neo. His eyes full of anger.  
  
Neo stepped down from the crate that he was standing on.  
  
For the first time that he was back in the Matrix, he was scared.  
  
He hadn't felt this scared since he saw the agent that killed his wife... Trinity.  
  
Neo remembered what he was told once, long ago – "When you see an agent... RUN"  
  
This rolled around in his head. Should he stay & fight "himself", or run and find help?  
  
Run.  
  
Neo turned & started running. Fast. Very fast.  
  
He started running up a very long street, on which, each side was surrounded tall buildings.  
  
He has to get out of Germany.  
  
Gofer walked along the street. Feelings of anger still swishing around in his stomach about the death of his crew of the ship: Xeerong.  
  
How could this happen? It's all his fault. He shouldn't of told them about what he saw in the Matrix.  
  
He should have just ignored it & let them sleep.  
  
But nnnoooooooo.... He had to wake them up & get them all excited.  
  
Now he is the only one. He is the only one left. The only one left besides Idaho...  
  
His trusty little brother. The only immediate family he has had for a long time.  
  
He is the one who has to get him out of here. I hope he finds the note that I left him.  
  
It explains what has happened, and that he must get me out.  
  
Idaho knows about the Matrix; he did live in it for three years, and then he was released by Neo.  
  
And for a fourteen year old, he is very mature.  
  
He can do everything that I do. Maybe not as good, but he can do it.  
  
Gofer started to think about Neo.  
  
Where could he be? Is he in the city? Or somewhere else?  
  
All these questions...  
  
Now I remember why I didn't like it in here.  
  
I hated knowing that I was in something that wasn't real.  
  
And I was always asking myself questions that I couldn't answer.  
  
I was always paranoid.  
  
  
  
The third chapter to be up within the next three months.  
  
Bye!  
  
P.S. –  
  
Got The Matrix Revisited yesterday... awesome! 


End file.
